earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Walter Kovacs 1
Characters * Dan Dreiberg * Walter Kovacs * Laurie Juspeczyk Location * New York City, NY, Rorschach's Journal Audio File * October 8th 1987, 2254 Local Time VOX Archive * Bernie: rainfall I told you, this month's issue still hasn't arrived yet! Why do you care about that right wing rag so much? Cuz those bastards don't give a damn about you, pal! They- hold up, here it comes. papers dropped on concrete * Walter Kovacs: Here. rattling in plastic, twine snapping, paper rustling Keep change. quickened footsteps * Bernie: What was that, pal? rainfall Hey, you need this money more than me, pal- Ah, forget it, expletive weirdo... rainfall * Laurie Juspeczyk: -just find it rude when people show up at your door- footsteps: 3 instances * Dan Dreiberg: Enough Laurie... footsteps: 3 instances I told you. It's fine... footsteps: 3 instances Oh, did you hear about what happened to Adrian earlier today? * Laurie Juspeczyk: Yeah, an attempted assassination or something. footsteps: 3 instances Then Rorschach was right. There was a mask killer. footsteps: 3 instances * Dan Dreiberg: Yeah, I don't know... footsteps: 3 instances This wasn't some lone nut. It's an organization: well-funded, well-equipped. Guy had a suicide pill. footsteps: 3 instances * Laurie Juspeczyk: Suicide pill? footsteps: 3 instances * Dan Dreiberg: Potassium cyanide. footsteps: 3 instances Guy was dead before he hit the ground. * Laurie Juspeczyk: But who'd wanna kill us now? footsteps: 3 instances * Dan Dreiberg: I don't know, but it's not safe... footsteps: 3 instances So if you and Jon are really on the outs, why don't you come stay with me? footsteps: 3 instances * Laurie Juspeczyk: Oh no. footsteps: 3 instances That's sweet, but I wouldn't want to impose. footsteps: 3 instances * Dan Dreiberg: Oh, no. No. Think of it as doing me a favor. footsteps: 3 instances I wouldn't have to worry about you being out there... and if there is a mask killer on the loose, I'd rather have you around to protect me. chuckle * Laurie Juspeczyk: giggle Okay, yeah... footsteps: 3 instances Sure thing, Dan. Thanks. * Dan Dreiberg: Don't mention it... footsteps: 3 instances Uh, why don't we cross here? Come on. footsteps: 2 instances * Walter Kovacs: car horn honks, distant footsteps: 2 instances, car rolls forward, rainfall, pause Hurm... footsteps, fabric shifting, footsteps, rainfall, clatter Rorschach's journal, October 8th, 1987. Near 40th and 7th, saw Dreiberg and Juspeczyk leaving Dreiberg's residence. rainfall For moment, thought Dreiberg made me but they didn't know me without my face. rainfall Hurm... An affair? Did she break Manhattan's heart to make room for Dreiberg? Does Manhattan even have a heart to break? rainfall Was in area to get paper. Also warn Dreiberg. Seems he already knows. Did Veidt call him? Likely. Hurm... rainfall Veidt's assassin was local lowlife, Roy Chess. Already checked his apartment. Found clues. Chess worked for Pyramid Transnational. Seen logo before. Moloch's. rainfall This alley is cold, deserted. lid opening, clatter My things where I left them, waiting. fabric shifting Hurm... My coat, my shoes, my spotless gloves. My face. fabric shifting Putting them on, I abandon my disguise. Become myself. fabric shifting Free from fear or weakness... scream or lust. struggle Down alley. Heard woman scream. First bubbling note of city's evening chorus. Attempted rape? Mugging? Both? Hurm... Sometimes the city is generous with me. footsteps Take moment. shifting, throats clears, click Trivia and Notes * Debut of Walter Kovacs. * Story continues from VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk 1. * VOX Box was inspired by dialog from the Watchmen movie. Links and References * VOX Box: Walter Kovacs (1/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Dan Dreiberg/Appearances Category:Walter Kovacs/Appearances Category:Laurie Juspeczyk/Appearances Category:Crimebusters/Appearances